Pair vs Pair! The New Year's Karuta Competition
Event Duration: January 1, 2019 12:00 PM - January 10, 2019 11:59 PM Note: Redemption of rewards continues up to January 17, 2019. Background As the year drew to a close, Kanami and Hiyori were informed of an upcoming karuta competition organized by the Origami Family for the new year. Hiyori was uninterested about the event, but Kanami tried to persuade her into joining as her partner. Eventually, Hiyori agreed to join after Kanami promised her to buy a lot of chocolate mint ice cream. However, at the day of the competition, the two found out that the event was cancelled after Aradama took the highly-guarded cards to be used in the karuta competition. In order to make the event happen, Hiyori decided to bring back the cards by slaying the Aradama that took them, much to Kanami's joy. Meanwhile, the Elite Guard began winding down after doing the duties for the year. With everyone staying at Kamakura, Maki and Suzuka focused on joining together for their second karuta competition, vowing to defend their title as champions. Then, Yume brought news that the karuta competition was cancelled, and Yukari organized a special mission for Suzuka and Yomi for the new year. As the two prepared themselves on their respective trips to their hometowns, Maki realized that she might end up not joining the event, only for Yume to volunteer as her partner in the karuta competition. The Investigation Team was one of the teams organized to help in retrieving the karuta cards for the competition. Mirja expected their current mission to be their last, and while Kofuki was wanting for more Aradama "loving", Kiyoka was simply relieved that they managed to finish their missions without any problems. Mihono soon opened the topic of the upcoming karuta competition and the legend of its champions becoming the strongest Toji. Remembering that Suzuka and Maki were the previous year's champions, Chie thought that the legend has some truth in it. However, Mihono admitted that she did not know about karuta, and she decided to rely on Mirja, who seemed knowledgeable about the sport. Yui and Chie also wanted to pair up with Mirja, and this compels her to decide on her partner through the shopping district's lottery. At the end, Yui won by drawing the grand prize, a trip-for-two to Guam. Although Mirja seemed hopeless about their odds of winning, she accepted the outcome and joined the competition with Yui, although she did not comment about the trip to Guam. Kanami and Hiyori learned about the competition resuming after all the cards were returned. In order to prepare, Kanami planned a strategy which involved eating Mai's osechi and praying at the nearby shrine. Hiyori was confused about eating a menu designed for after New Year's Eve and relying on prayer, but she ended up enjoying Mai's food and joining Kanami in praying (twice, since they visited the shrine before the bells were rung). Elsewhere, Yukari invited Maki and Yume for some soba. Maki was worried that eating would make Yume sleepy and tired the next day, but Yukari insisted on allowing Yume to stay late into the night. Maki then decided to train Yume in karuta to kill some time, only for Maki to fall asleep later on. Yume was disappointed that she ended up awake longer than Maki, but Yukari decided to leave Maki be as she brought Yume to the New Year countdown. Yume vowed to win the competition so that she could prove that she can beat Yukari someday. In a private room, Mirja engaged Yui in one-on-one karuta training. As she endured Yui's incessant harassment, Mirja pushed Yui into improving her skills in karuta. Mirja admitted that Yui's persistence made her forget the time, and they eventually reached the first sunrise together. Yui once more asked Mirja about the trip to Guam, to which Mirja said that she will "consider". At the day of the karuta competition, Kanami and Hiyori has reached the semi-finals while Yui's tendency to stroke the hands of her competitors led to her and Mirja being disqualified from the tournament. After a public apology, Mirja dragged Yui out of the venue, leaving Kanami and Hiyori to proceed to the match between them and the Maki-Yume pair. Soon, as the last card became up for grabs, Hiyori suddenly used her Jin'i to gain an advantage against Maki. Knowing that she used her Toji abilities in such a match, Hiyori prepared to be disqualified, but upon Maki's advice, the final decision was left to referee, who saw no violations to the rules. This finalized the outcome in favor of Kanami and Hiyori. Yukari personally congratulated the winners and presented their prize: high-quality furisode, and the winners can take as much as they can. Kanami then decided to take furisode for her, Hiyori, Mirja, Yui, Maki and Yume. Event Details Story Quests Event Maps: Karuta Arc Event Maps: Lottery Arc Event Bonuses Main Members * 4★ Yume Tsubakuro (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Ellen Kohagura (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Mirja Kitora (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 20%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Hiyori Juujou (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 1 * 3★ Maki Shidou (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 10%, Drop + 1 * 3★ Kanami Etou (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 Support Members * 4★ Sayaka Itomi (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 15%, Drop + 2 * 4★ Yukina Takatsu (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 15%, Drop + 2 * 3★ Chinami Kamo (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 * 3★ Miyako Sasano (Furisode '19) - Event Point Gain + 5%, Drop + 1 Okatana * 3★ Hatsuhi - Event Point Gain + 20% * 3★ Sekka - Event Point Gain + 10% * 3★ Sekka - Event Point Gain + 5% Limited-Time Missions Daily Missions Accumulative Missions Rewards Event Point Rewards Category:Events